Emergency Sleepover
by illogicallydead
Summary: There's a storm coming up and Rio wasn't really feeling good about sleeping in her own home. Maybe crashing at someone else's place might ease her... (ONESHOT) disclaimer: i don't own harvest moon


Rio went in her house and took off her scarf as she sat down the couch. She sighed in relief as she reached the remote control from her small, wooden coffee table. As she pressed on the switch button, the news channel appeared with a booming sound echoing throughout the room. _Geez, why do I always forget to turn the volume down?_ Rio cursed herself inwardly as she lowered the sound immediately.

She finally set the remote down next to her and slouched. She suddenly bolted upward to hear the news reporter say that there's an incoming storm… _Tonight? _

_Goddess, why would anyone report on such a late notice? _Rio thought to herself. As she lingered in her thoughts some more, it _was _kinda her own fault that she was so shocked about it.

*earlier today*

At Rod's:

"Hey Rio, did you know there's a storm coming up? They say it's gonna be pretty strong."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mom… OH! How much for that kitten?"

At Neil's:

"There's a storm coming up."

"uh-huh… Hey can I buy a chicken?"

At Allen's:

"Rio, honey, do you know about the storm coming up? It's going to be strong."

"Mhm, yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

At Sanjay at Amir's:

"My fair lady, have you, by any chance, know that there is a storm coming up?

"Eeeeyeaahhh… Hey do you guys like the color of the walls?"

At Soseki's:

"Hey Rio. Did you know about the storm coming up?"

"Uuuuhhh…. Tell me more about Japan, homie."

At Felicity's:

"Hi Rio! Have you watched the news yet? There's a big storm coming up."

"Hmm…. Can I have some pasta?"

At Tina's:

"Rio! Have you read the newspaper yet?"

"..?"

At Iroha's:

"Rio, do you know about the upcoming storm?"

"Tell me more about being a blacksmith!"

At Michelle's:

"This water tastes good…. Oh! Do you know about the upcoming storm yet?"

"…. Tell me more about the taste of that water."

At Yuri's:

"Rio…. Do you know about the storm?"

"Hey that dress looks fancy!"

At Witch Princess':

"Rio! Do you want to know the aftermath of the upcoming storm? With this potion, you could—"

"Do you have magic jelly beans?"

*back to the present*

Rio fell silent after thinking about earlier today. "Gosh, really? REALLY?! No one even bothered to tell me that there was a storm coming up!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

((Oh Rio…))

She quickly flicked the TV off but she suddenly remembered that she should turn the volume down before shutting the TV down so she flicked it on again and muted the thing then turned it off.

Having that done, she bolted towards her bedroom and grabbed two pillows and a blanket then ran out the room without even bothering to close the door and went out the main door. She shut it close and sprinted towards Neil's house because she's having an emergency sleepover at Neil's place. What a shocker.

By the time she arrived at Neil's, she furiously knocked on his door while yelling out his name repetitively.

She stopped her yapping and tapping when the door slowly opened, revealing a surprised and annoyed Neil standing before her.

"Hi!" Rio greeted cheerfully despite the fact that she's really, REALLY petrified about the fact that the storm's probably going to start any minute now.

Neil glared at her and inspected her from top to bottom.

"What's with the get-up?" he inquired.

Rio jumped lightly and replied with "oh, this? I was just going to have an emergency sleepover at yo—"

Then she was cut off with Neil rudely shutting the door in her face.

"Neil? Neiiiillll…. Come on! It's just a mini sleepover…. Just to get the night over with. Please?" Rio pleaded.

She pressed down the right side of her face to the door so she could hear whatever Neil was muttering from the other side. But instead of hearing curses and complains form him, she heard a sigh and with that, the door opened swiftly causing Rio to fall to the ground.

Luckily, Neil was kind and hospitable enough to break her fall by holding her shoulders.

Neil blushed furiously and Rio giggled.

"You should've seen your face! Pfft.. HAH!" Rio teased as she wiggled her way out of his grip and picked up her pillows that fell onto the floor.

Neil scoffed and replied with "Well, you should've seen your face when you almost fell to the ground—"

"But I didn't!"

"…. I did say _almost_, right?" Neil countered with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, fine. Just let me in and all of this will be ov— EEK!" Rio squealed because of the sudden growl of thunder in the sky. Rain started to fall, and Neil finally let a defeated sigh out and let Rio in.

Rio quickly dashed to Neil's couch and plopped herself down then wrapped the blanket she brought with her around her body.

Neil sat next to her and asked, "um…. Among all the people here in Echo village, why did you choose to come to _my_ place and crash? I mean, there's all the girls, and Emma, then Hana,"

Then he fell silent for a moment. Rio didn't say anything, eager to hear the rest of what he was about to say.

"Wait, if anything…. Why did you not just stay at _your_ own house?" Neil questioned, slightly intrigued about the blonde farmer's decision to have an "emergency" sleepover.

Rio looked away.

After a few seconds, she replied with "W-well…. It's just that I find your place more…. Comfortable? I don't know. But I really like this place and…. Well, I like you." Her voice almost cracked at the "I like you" part. She wasn't really sure what to do next.

"Oh." Was all Neil could manage at the time.

There was an awkward silence between them and Rio flinched as another thunder growled angrily.

Neil, deciding it would be nice to _actually _be nice to her, offered her a cup of coffee. He knew that Rio's absolute favorite was tea, but he didn't have any. He never did. Rio didn't really know the reason behind him hating tea and not to mention all kinds of sweets, but he just…. Hates them.

Rio nodded and Neil went to prepare a cup of coffee for both of them.

As Neil was busy doing all those hospitable stuff, Rio looked around and made herself comfortable.

Neil came back with two mugs of coffee in his hands and set them down the table.

Rio leaned out to look at the coffee and reached out for her own and took a sip.

"Agh," Rio hissed in pain. Why, she didn't even bother to blow the coffee first.

Neil was staring at her with bored but amused eyes as he blew on his cup.

"Why didn't you tell me it was hot? Oww…" Rio complained as she set her cup down again and covered her mouth with her right palm.

"I knew you wouldn't listen anyway." Neil said.

"Oh really? Since when did I _not_ listen to you?" Rio countered.

"Since this morning. I told you there was a storm coming up and you changed the subject with 'I would like to buy a chicken'" Neil answered back.

"…. Oh yeah." Rio said, dumbfounded.

Neil scoffed. "Actually, almost everyone in town told you there was a storm coming up. Yet, having you and your stubborn nature, you didn't listen to any of us." He pointed out. This time it was Rio's turn to blush furiously.

Rio couldn't do anything but just snuggle into him.

Neil, surprised by her sudden movement, flinched away making Rio's face kiss the couch.

Rio sat up and pouted. Neil, not really sure of what to do next, opened his arms awkwardly as if saying _"wanna go do it again? Maybe gentler this time…." _

The farmer went into his arms again but this time, she wrapped her arms around his back and the animal dealer did the same as well.

Another thunder boomed and Rio pressed her face to Neil's chest and in return, he protectively wrapped his arms around her back.

"You're scared of thunders, aren't you?" Neil asked.

Rio nodded while still pressing her face down his chest and clutching his clothes tighter.

Neil, feeling uncomfortable in their current position, leaned back to the arm of the couch, causing Rio to be on top of him. They've never felt so awkward before. Well, in their case _Neil _has never felt so awkward before. This is the first time he's been really close to someone of the opposite gender. He wondered why Rio seemed so fine with it. Either way, he was glad she's comfortable, though.

"Hey Neil," Rio whispered as she looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…. I don't know, tell me more about yourself? Not that I'm prying into your life, I'm just curious about you, though. And you know, if there's something bothering you…. You know you could always tell me, right?" Rio asked.

"Oh… um, okay." Neil gave in.

Rio smiled and Neil did too. She giggled when Neil returned the grin. She snuggled back to him and waited for words to come out of his mouth.

"Well, I play the guitar. Almost eight years now…."

Rio suddenly perked up and grinned widely at him as if saying _"please play it for me? PLEAASSEE?"_

Buuuut…. As much as she wanted to hear it, Neil's look immediately replied with a stern _"no."_

Rio went back to being glum and pressed her face deeper into his chest.

Noticing Rio's disappointment, Neil comforted her with "Hey, I could play it for you some other time…. Just not now because," and he was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from Rio. Neil smiled gently, and continued his statement. "Because Old McDonald here is about to sleep." The animal dealer teased.

The farmer looked up and said, "Hey!"

Neil chuckled.

"hey now, I was just messin' around." With that, Rio was fast asleep in his arms.

Neil smiled and wrapped his arms around her more securely then brushed off her bangs and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Unexpectedly, Rio still wasn't _fully _asleep and she looked up and giggled.

She then pressed her lips down to his and slowly made movements. Neil was surprised by this but kissed back anyway, wanting more. They've never felt so…. Satisfied in their whole lives. Something about their first kiss felt right, and they were looking forward for more.

Maybe having Rio throw an emergency sleepover at Neil's place wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
